Rotor blades need to be handled, i.e. moved or transported, during manufacturing of the rotor blade and afterwards. A current wind turbine rotor blade typically exhibits a size, i.e. a maximum extension, of at least 50 m and can reach a size of up to 100 m. Thus, handling of such a wind turbine rotor blade is challenging.
Current rotor blade handling systems comprise at least two parts, a root part and a tip part. To rotate the wind turbine rotor blade, the wind turbine rotor blade is rotated by the root part. In other words, a root portion of the wind turbine rotor blade is supported by the root part and rotated by an appropriate mechanism. Meanwhile, a tip portion of the wind turbine rotor blade is fixed by the tip part. The tip portion may be fixed in a disk, and the rotation at the root part may be performed by powered rollers.
A disadvantage of current rotor blade handling systems is that the tip portion is rigidly fixed in the tip part and thus deflection of the wind turbine rotor blade during handling, e.g. during rotation, is difficult or impossible. This causes a problem because of high loads and high forces which are exerted on the rotor blade during rotation. As a consequence, handling of a wind turbine rotor blade is complicated and damages to the wind turbine rotor blade occur frequently.